


Seahorse

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aquariums, Jellyfish, M/M, Pre-Mpreg, Real-life facts!, Seahorses, Sharks, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry visit an Aquarium. Draco explains how Seahorses aren't quite as unique as the muggles might imagine.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Seahorse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses _Apprehension_ for a prompt.

When Harry had announced that he was taking Draco to the Aquarium, the Slytherin admitted to an initial scepticism. “You’re telling me that muggles gaze at dead-eyed fish floating around in a tank? Serve me up one on a _plate_ if you wish, but don’t dare expect me to actually enjoy myself. Merlin forbid.”

Draco, of course, enjoyed himself from the very first minute. 

Harry paid for their tickets with a small sum of muggle money and held out his arm chivalrously which Draco took courteously. “The sharks first,” Harry said, unfolding the leaflet. “Don’t be too worried Draco. When I magicked Dudley behind the glass I was only eleven. I happen to quite like you.”

“Good thing too, Potter,” Draco replied, shivering with apprehension as they watched the shark slide slowly past the glass. “Apparently some sharks shed 35,000 teeth in a lifetime. And I thought bloody _Skrewts_ were horrible.”

Jellyfish were next. 

“These I like,” Draco exclaimed, moving close to the glass, his eyes open in wonder. Harry thought his husband looked beautiful, the rippling colours from the water reflecting across his face. Draco smiled at the undulating jellies, relaxed by their gentleness. 

“No brain, heart, bones or eyes,” Draco read aloud, “yet still not considered a magical creature? These are far more fun than anything your old chum Hagrid taught us about.”

Harry had to agree and together the pair walked over to the Seahorse tank. 

“Very sweet,” Harry observed, peeking at a tiny seahorse bobbing along in a tank. “They look like tiny swimming Thestrals-”

Draco laughed. “Bit less morbid, perhaps! But the muggles are wrong here.” Draco pointed to the leaflet, and read aloud: _“The male carries the babies in a pouch, a feat nearly unheard of elsewhere in nature.”_ Draco looked at the seahorse once more. “Not for Pure-Blood wizards like me. I could have your baby, with a few potions and a little bit of magic.”

Harry didn’t reply. Draco hadn’t brought up the subject of children before, but he didn’t sound disgusted or displeased by the idea. It sounded like a conversation worth having. 

“Let’s go for a coffee,” Harry said, and he took Draco’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
